wings_of_fire_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna
luna name luna age 8 gender female species nightwing/¼ icewing birthday september 30th sign libra build slim and small alignment lawful good sick and tired of being tired and sick luna is a small, kind little hybrid. she has her morals in order and she absolutely adores her family and friends. she has two younger siblings and a loving mother and father, whom she loves very much. luna's very best friend is a mudwing named heron, who's a brave and gentle soul. luna likes to make flower crowns when she's bored, and she's a very smart dragon. her favorite subject is science and she wants to become a medic when she's older. Personality empathetic generous positive very smart funny short-tempered stubborn completely lacks common sense disorganized impulsive luna is a dragon that tries to make all of her friends smile. she secretly enjoys gruesome jokes and cracks them with her close friends. she's very empathetic but tends to overthink every single thing she does. luna is the most disorganized dragon she knows, and completely lacks common sense. however, she's incredibly smart, but never flaunts that quality of hers. luna radiates Dumb Bitch Energy, and she loves doing stupid shit with her friends. Background luna's father, a nightwing/icewing hybrid that looks like a purebred icewing, was asked by blister and queen battlewinner to be their spy for the ice kingdom. obviously, he accepted, swearing his loyalty to the two. her mother, twilight, was known as an extremely intelligent dragon that was very good at keeping things organized and coming up with new ideas. queen coral found out about this during the war through battlewinner (as icestriker had put in a good word for her), and she was used as a battle planner for queen coral. luna's egg was left in a safe spot in the rainforest in a patch of moonlight by her parents, as they had no one else to watch her, and were afraid of what would happen if they left her with a strange nightwing. because she hatched under one moon, she gained the power of mind reading. luna was alone for about a year, until she met an older dragon named nightshade. he was a rainwing that was normally shades of green with purple and black accents. he was kind to her at first, teaching her how to read, write, and speak, and being the young dragonet she was, she trusted him easily. unfortunately, nightshade ended up sexually abusing luna one night, and through a fit of rage and with a pure adrenaline rush, she slit open his throat with her icewing-like claws, killing him. luna was alone and terrified for the next six months, until she met heron. heron promised to stay with her until her parents came back, because he was lost too. when luna reached the age of four, her parents returned with a two year old dragonet named clownfish, and her mother being pregnant with an egg. apprently, when twilight had been helping queen coral in the kingdom of the sea for the past four years, she assumed icestriker to be dead and accidentally fell in love with a seawing and had a dragonet with him. she named the dragonet clownfish, and when her mother finally had her final child with icestriker, they named her blackice. luna grew up happy with her two siblings, loving them both equally. she went swimming with clownfish and taught blackice about the fruits and the wildlife of the forest. Skills & Abilities skill one mind reading skill two very weak frostbreath skill three sharper claws than the average nightwing skill four scales that radiate a slight coldness Character charisma kindness temper integrity courage humor Battle attack defense special abilities in combat resistance speed stamina Traits health confidence intelligence manners optimism luck Summary Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Suspendisse a felis molestie, porttitor est eget, euismod mauris. Integer fermentum est vitae dui pretium fermentum. Fusce quis velit vel sem pellentesque iaculis congue non lorem. Aliquam vulputate lacus consequat, volutpat ex ut, blandit lacus. Sed egestas risus ut gravida blandit. In vitae nisi eu mi suscipit semper in eget justo. Sed feugiat dictum posuere. Suspendisse et accumsan leo. Phasellus mollis placerat libero, non euismod diam sodales eget. Pellentesque commodo, dolor nec tempor maximus, risus risus lobortis eros, vitae mollis felis odio vel nulla. Etiam sed libero laoreet ipsum lacinia sagittis eu non lectus. Fusce sit amet lectus nec massa auctor aliquam et molestie metus. Sed at est in ante egestas iaculis. Nullam varius gravida ligula nec malesuada. Nulla eu blandit nisl. Quisque nec nulla eu lorem aliquet commodo. Vestibulum maximus laoreet lacus a sollicitudin. Nam vitae libero tempor, aliquet libero congue, tincidunt libero. Etiam elit neque, vehicula et interdum vitae, sodales et libero. Aliquam pulvinar vulputate sapien, id lacinia orci cursus eget. Aliquam erat volutpat. Duis vel quam at ante blandit lacinia. Pellentesque eget arcu lacus. Quisque sit amet mi dui. Vestibulum vel nulla ut nisl pharetra scelerisque. Maecenas diam purus, ornare a volutpat non, efficitur vitae neque. Nunc faucibus purus a ante pretium lacinia. Phasellus quis rutrum tellus, in efficitur velit. Trivia Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Relationships heron relationship Character Name relationship Character Name relationship Credit